


Encased

by orphan_account



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taco and Suitcase have fun.





	Encased

Suitcase was walking around when she noticed Taco. She was taken in by her beauty, with mismatched red and green eyes and a cute little bowtie adorning her neck. Since Suitcase watched Inanimate Insanity's first season, she admired Taco immensely for her randomness and strategy, but didn't know what to say to her.

"...Taco? I admired your performance on... Intimate Insanity. N-No! I mean Inanimate, not... the other thing..."

"Why, thank you, Suitcase," Taco purred in her accent. "I have also seen you on your show, and I would like to say, congratulations on making it this far. Are you exploiting the viewers' propensity towards niceness?"

"Uh, I'm just... I just think it's breast to- BEST to be kind to everyone!"

"Ah, I see. Perhaps we will never agree on this one. But I wouldn't mind doing... things with you." Taco leered at Suitcase.

"How did you know that was what I wanted?"

"Your speech patterns tell all."

"All right. Let's go somewhere and get down. What about Hotel OJ?"

"OJ won't let me in there after what I did. Let's just do it under a tree or something."

They went there, and Taco seductively unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a set of perked breasts with dark nipples. Suitcase ran her tongue over the nipples, occasionally stopping to suck them. Taco smiled and pat Suitcase's head with its messy brown hair. As Suitcase continued her movements, Taco undid her golden suspenders. Suitcase moved back from Taco and took off her own shirt.

Taco ran her long, nimble fingers smoothly over Suitcase's flat chest, tapping slowly on her nipples. Suitcase immediately stained her leggings with her wetness at that. Taco giggled when she noticed. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

Suitcase could only nod as Taco moved her hands down her body. With her stumps instead of arms, she hinted a hug to Taco, who rubbed her stumps slowly. Taco pulled at her waistband and slipped an errant hand down, feeling how wet and hairy Suitcase was. The other hand removed them, fully exposing Suitcase's body.

Taco kissed Suitcase's neck, then spoke. "Suitcase... You're too good and beautiful for me."

"Oh, I'm not. You're the best contestant II has even had."

"All right, let's skip the sappy talk and get down to the part where I devour you."

"But... don't you wanna show me the rest of you?"

"Not right now. My... area is all wrong."

"I didn't shave, but you don't mind. I'm sure you can show me your taco. I won't judge."

"About that..."

"What did you say about devouring me? Why don't you do that to take your mind off of it?"

Taco spread Suitcase's pearlescent, willowy legs and leaned down between them. Her long tongue searched Suitcase's inner thighs and went inward until it landed on her mound. Taco's tongue combed through the fluff, touching Suitcase's lips softly. Suitcase pressed herself against Taco's face. Taco ran her tongue gently up and down Suitcase's slit, then got rougher as she moved faster. She pressed her tongue against Suitcase's clit, and lashed it against her. Suitcase released within seconds as her legs wrapped around Taco's head.

Despite the release, Taco kept going on Suitcase's twitching area, licking every drop of wetness from her. She sucked harshly, grabbing Suitcase's legs. Suitcase kept on releasing into Taco's mouth. She moaned and sighed as Taco pulled away.

When Suitcase's head stopped spinning, she looked down to see the unmistakable shape pressing up against Taco's pants, twitching and pulsing. Suitcase smiled softly and ran her hand over the bulge, only to be met with Taco pulling back.

"...Yes, that's me. Aren't you gonna get upset and walk out on me?"

"Wh-why would I do that?"

"Microphone left me after finding out, so I thought..."

"No. Please, reveal it to me!"

"All right, but the bowtie stays on." Taco did. Suitcase was, in a word, impressed. She loved just how long and girthy it was and the glistening head popping out of the wrinkled skin and the veins all over it seemingly about to burst and was immediately overcome with the mere thought of how it would feel inside her. Suitcase soaked herself, caught up in the hotness of it all. She sweated and leaned down to kiss the tip.

"My, aren't you feeling ready to go today?" Taco quipped. "Now I want you to say exactly what you want from me. No mushy-mouthed non-committal wording. Just tell me, directly, what you would like right now." Taco's veins intensely pulsated as she spoke.

"I want..." Suitcase pressed her legs together and tried to cover her face with her nubs.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one around to hear this."

"Taco, I want you inside me now. I want to feel you pressing up against me from within, rearranging my insides with your impressive length. I want to be railed until I can't feel my legs anymore. Basically, fuck me, Taco."

"Well, if you say so!" Taco began her grind against Suitcase's dripping hole. Suitcase pressed back, slipping ungracefully against her. Taco glared at Suitcase, rubbed her hands down her side, and continued grinding.

"Hey, stop teasing me. Put it in already," urged Suitcase.

Taco thrust in with a grunt. Suitcase moaned sweetly as she felt her lover sliding in. Her sensitive, twitching walls stretched out with the insertion, and gripped onto Taco with passion. Taco planted a kiss on Suitcase's lips, pushing hard against Suitcase's insides. When she hit a more sensitive spot, Suitcase cried out as she kicked her legs. Taco roughly pushed in and out, feeling the tension in Suitcase's walls. Suitcase covered her with her fluids, grinding back against her.

Then, mid-thrust, Taco spurted inside Suitcase, letting it drip out and screaming, in her original voice, "Sour cream!"

Suitcase cried out and released yet again. As Taco lost her hardness, she stayed inside Suitcase and cuddled her. "Don't think of this as a one-time event."

"Yeah..." Suitcase sighed. "I want to be with you forever."


End file.
